Flames Of The Fire Temple
by Feardancer
Summary: Things start to turn up the heat inside the Fire Temple and it's up to Yuni and Rage to cool things down...


I had to do this fanfic... I got a little bit too far with the games that I love. Yuni and Rage are back, and they're stopping the baddies in the Fire Temple this time. I was talking with Papersak and Princess-Yuni. I talked about them with the monsters, and Princess begged for ReDeads in the story since they're creepy and all. Plus, I was listening to LoZ music to help me write the ideas all down. Okay... on with the fanfic.

Enjoy~

* * *

I woke up at the sound of my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID, then answered the phone.

"Link, what's going on?"

"Yuni," he said. "I apologize for calling you so late using Navi, but we have and emergency."

My eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"Well, there have been reports from the Gorons saying that theirs enemies inhabiting the temple. I was wondering if you could check it out for me since Zelda's..."

You see, Zelda is expecting a child really soon, so Link has to stay with her until the baby is born. How could I say no to my bestfriend? I had to wake up Rage and help Link out.

"I'm on my way right now, Link. Have the portal ready."

"Thank you so much, old girl. I owe you one!"

With that, I hung up the phone, and ran straight for Rage's room. I softly opened his door, and went to him when he was laying down on his bed, sleeping. I nudged him awake.

"Rage, get up. There's an emergency."

He growled. "What is it this time?"

"Link just called me, and some monsters have been inside the Fire Temple."

Rage sat up, and opened his tired eyes. "If this is a joke, I will eat you alive!"

"It isn't, now please get up!"

He sighed. "All right. Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Cool. Wear something that you won't get too hot into, 'cause it's really scorching in the temple."

"All right."

With that, I ran back into my room. I changed into a white shirt with punkish decorations and the shirt showed only my waists, blue jeans, and tied a pink-peace signed sweatshirt over my jeans. I grabbed the hookshot, Nayru's Love Protection Shield, and two bottles of blue potions to heal us during injuries. I saw Rage in his red jeans, grey vest, and grey, sleevless hooded sweatshirt.

"You ready?"

Rage nodded. "Let's go!"

After an hour, we went through the portal, and found ourselves at the entrance in the Fire Temple. So far, things were quiet. Even though Rage and I have been here before, things were starting to change. I was already getting hot since the temple was... well, inside the Death Mountaion volcano. Now, as for Rage, because of him being an Elementlessdancer, he has a thing called Body Temp, and he can keep himself cold.

"Okay, Yune. If you get too hot, let me know and get close to me."

I smiled. "Thank you, Rage."

We heard roars and squeaks. Just in time, lizard warriors appeared. They pulled out their swords, and roared at us.

"Lizalfo!" I yelled. "Get ready to fight!"

We called out our microphone blades, and begun seperate battles against the two monsters. I did some backflips to avoid some swipes, then I summoned a black and red ball.

"Feel the Power of Pain!"

I spun around in my dance circles, and it landed on the Lizalfos. It finally died. I looked back at Rage, and he used a dance kick to bounce the lizard dude's attack back, then Rage jumped high in the air, and his microphone blade went through the monster's chest.

"Whew, that was easy."

I shook my head. "Don't be fooled, Rage. There could be more enemies, now let's go, honey."

He snickered. "I love a woman who calls me honey."

I sighed, then giggled. "Come on..."

We walked up the stairs, took a left turn, and I felt how hot the door knob was. If only I had cold hands, I could open it.

"Is is too hot?" Rage asked.

I looked back at him. "Can you get it open?"

Rage walked to the door, opened it with his cold hand, and let me through first. The room was surrounded by a river of lava with a bridge that goes across. My eyes were starting to get sore from just looking at it. I couldn't help it. It was too bright. I shut my eyes tight, and shook my head.

Rage placed a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine... I had worse."

His cold hand made my skin on my shoulder feel a little bit better. I opened my eyes, and I saw his brown eyes glowing.

I smiled. "Come on. We have a quick job to do."

We stepped up on the bridge, and started to cross it. So far, nothing was coming for us. When we were halfway there, some skulls with fire were flying out of the lava. Rage and I jumped back to avoid the flames.

"We have to avoid the Red Bubbles!"

Rage and I ran forward, trying to avoid getting hit by those Red Bubbles. We were almost across the lava river. One Red Bubble got between us. We went seperate ways to avoid a flame attack. But, I felt something painful go through my arm. Finally, Rage and I made it across without getting killed by those Red Bubbles. We looked back, and they were gone.

"You okay?" Rage asked.

"I'm fine... ouch!" I looked at my arm, and there was a burn. "Uh-oh."

"Yuni, you're hurt."

"I-it's not that bad..."

"Lemme see..."

Rage placed his cold hand on my burn. It started to sting, but the cold was soothing the pain away. It was getting too hot, so we went into a small room. It was way too hot. I wanted cold air, so Rage pulled me closer to his chest. The cold felt good on my face and arms.

"Is this better?" he asked softly. "You can't hide the fact that you got too hot."

I sighed. "It must be nice not getting too hot or too cold."

He chuckled. "It must be an Elementless thing."

"No, it's a Rage thing."

I was still held close by Rage... a little too close. I looked up at his face. His eyes were lighting up again. I blinked a few times, then I realized that I was being kissed on the lips. Sigh... having an onery boyfriend can be fun and annoying sometimes. But, I was glad that I have someone like Rage. We pulled away.

"Yuni," he said. "I may not be like Akira, but I wanna protect you while I'm here."

"... Thank you, Rage."

With his words and gesture, I felt really safe when I was with Rage while Akira was around. I remembered when Link tried to extract my powers when he was possessed by a dark, evil spirit, Rage came to rescue me and he, Akira, Sa-Ja, and Zelda escaped with me. I snapped back into reality and remembered the mission.

"R-Rage! The mission!"

He released me. "Right. Come on!"

We kept moving forward. After climbing walls, crossing more lava rivers, and fighting Fire Keeses, we were getting close to ending the disaster in the Fire Temple. When we entered the next room, I noticed a thin bridges and ledges and a casm underneath.

"Oh, boy!" Rage gasped. "It's never easy!"

"Stay close." I ordered. "Take my hand, and we'll make it."

Rage and I held hands to get across the thin ledges. I felt my heart race for I was afraid of heights. Rage's hand squeezed mine, letting me know that he had me and wouldn't let me fall. That was how Akira did when we went through the temple when I was still little. We finally made it through the room.

"That was close..." I sighed with relief. "We're almost done here, Rage."

"Excellent..." he said. "Soon as we're both done, maybe we can get a few hours of sleep."

Rage opened the blazing door to the next room. The room was pitch-black dark. I used my Fear Night Vision to see in the dark. I noticed some zombie figures that were standing quiet.

I gasped. "ReDeads... Rage, stay close... Rage?" I looked around for him, and I saw him walking forward.

"Yuni? Where are you?" he called. "Yuni?"

I saw some ReDeads waking up. "Gasp! Rage, stop right now!"

He stopped. "Yuni?"

A ReDead opened it's mouth and let out an ear shattering scream. Rage turned around to run, but was paralyzed as the ReDeads screamed at him. I summonned my weapon, and killed one ReDead.

"Stay away from him!" I warned. I breathed in, and let out my own Siren Scream that froze some of the ReDeads. "Take this!" My microphone blade sliced through a ReDead, automatically killing it. "Ha! You're screams are useless against me, you humping zombies!"

I rose up my microphone blade and the microphone at the top unleashed a Fear Lazer. The powerful lazer killed all of the ReDeads. The room lit up, and Rage was back to normal. I sheathed my weapon and went to Rage's side.

"Rage, are you alright?" I asked, helping him up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Ugh, my back's stiff, and my ears are ringin'. Other than that, I'm fine. I promise you."

I pulled out a blue potion. "Here..."

He drank the potion, and his wounds were healed. "Thanks, love."

I put the empty bottle away. "No problem."

I sensed more trouble trying to come into our way. We had to find the source of all of the monsters in the temple, destroy it, and then go home. We continued to make our way through the temple. When we entered another large room, we noticed that our clones were back.

"Rosco! Yola!"

Rosco laughed evilly. "You remember us. We're flattered."

"Who can't forget you guys?" I snapped. "Why're you here?"

Yola came forward. "We're just following the bosses' orders."

Rage blinked. "What bosses?"

Before they could answer, they turned into a dark shaded color and they're eyes were glowing white. Rage went to go fight Rosco while I sent myself to fight Yola. Yola sent flying claws at me. I activated Nayru's Love to protect me and Rage from harm. Yola summonned her microphone blade, and we had a sword fight. I remembered Tatl's advice, and I had to conquer myself to defeat Yola. I swung my weapon really fast, and Yola was taken down. Rage won the battle with Rosco.

"Pant... pant... You... haven't seen the last of us!" Yola screamed. "We'll meet again!"

Yola and Rosco used Deku Nuts and disappeared as they flashed. But, what did Yola meant by bosses? Whatever or whoever they were, that didn't sound good. What's worse than one boss is two bosses.

"Wait. Yola just said that there were two bosses!" I remembered. "Then things could get bad really soon!"

"Come on!" Rage grabbed my hand and we went though the hallway. "We'll find out what's going on here if we keep going."

We finally came to a big door with a fire symbol painted on it. With doors like these, it meant that the boss was lurking inside. Once you go through there, there's no turning back. I checked our items that we had left, and we were soon ready to face these bosses. The door opened from the bottom, and we entered inside.

"No way!" I yelled. "Koume and Kotake!"

The two, old twin witches faced us, and laughed. They hopped on to their broomsticks and flew around me and Rage. These witches raised Ganondorf when he was just a small child. They fought along side him to take over Hyrule. When Link, Zelda, Akira, Sa-Ja and I fought these witches, they had strong magic that can be used to kill anyone who defies them.

"Well, well, Koume!" Kotake laughed. "Look who's all grown up."

"Such a beautiful young lady you became, Miss Nikki!" Koume said. "We looked a lot like you when we were your age."

"And look!" Kotake pointed at Rage. He had his microphone aimed at the witch. "She's got such a handsome boyfriend."

"Enough talk!" I screamed. "Why are you here?"

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" Kotake laughed. "We thought that you'd be surprised to see us come alive again."

"It would've been so nice if you said hello!"

"Why're are you here?" Rage repeated my question. "Answer us!"

"Hold your tongue, boy." Koume snapped. "W'ere here to cause some new fun here in the mountains!"

"You're gonna have to go through us before you can bring disaster to Hyrule!"

"Hmmm... shall we show these kids what me mean, Koume dear?"

"Hee hee hee! Let's do it then, Kotake!"

They took hands, spun around in circles, and chanted "Koume and Kotakes' Double Dynamite Attack!" They turned into one young, girl with two staves hold fire and ice. They did the same thing before. I pulled out two reflect jewels and Rage and I placed them into our jewel holders on our microphone blades.

The battle began. Rage and I glowed into different colors. My eye color changed to red while Rage's eye color turned orange. The colors matched our elements of our dance powers. Koume's side used Fire. The power bounced right back at her, taking some damage into her health. They both used some kind of freezing and heating powers. The ice hit Rage while I had a burn mark on my arm. Now, it was time that Rage and I combined our powers since we had our Trance levels up at maximum.

"Ready to use Black Sky mixed in with Energy Rain?" I asked Rage.

"Let's do it!" Rage agreed.

He took my hand, and we felt the powers combining. Black clouds appeared over us. I released Rage's hand as I went up to the clouds to unleash some purple, black, and red balls to release some bad status. Rage used his Elementless Lazers, sent them into the clouds, and it rained some toxins onto the witches. The witches returned into their normal form as we returned to our nromal modes.

"Pant... pant... You two are gonna regret that!" Kotake threatened. She was about to attack us until a dark portal opened, and it pulled the witches back.

"This isn't over!" the other witch cried.

Rage and I pulled out our weapons, and made victory poses. Once again, the Dancing SuperNOVAs take the gold. Rage and I made it back into the Goron City where all of the Gorons cheered for us. Darunia, the leader of the race, stepped toward us.

"Excellent work, you two." he said gratefully. "Without your help, those witches would've tried to kill all of Hyrule."

"Thanks, Darunia." I said. "If there are any problems, let us know and we'll help."

"Do not worry. I am certain that they won't come back. Now, then..." Darunia opened a portal back to the Dancing SuperNOVAs' mansion. "Feel free to go back."

I nodded. "Thank you. If you see Link and Zelda, will you tell them that we said "Hi?"

"I shall give them the message..."

When Rage and I returned to the mansion, he noticed how red I was at the skin and the eyes. I collapsed onto the sofa, panting and gasping for air. Rage sat by my side, and wrapped his cold arms around me.

"Wow, Yune. You're hot!"

I panted. "Is that a... flirt?"

He laughed. "It's the truth and a flirt."

"Your cold Body Temp feels good right now..." I closed my eyes. I was at the brink of sleep. "I'm really tired. How 'bout you?"

He sighed. "Tired."

My eyes were starting to clear. "That feels better..."

"Well, shall we go get some sleep while we still can?"

"Yeah..."

Rage walked me to my room, gave me a night/morning kiss on the lips, and went to his own bed. The mission was... kinda cool!


End file.
